


【黄饼】他爱的人

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 各种私设的花吐症随手一写，随便看看就好
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【黄饼】他爱的人

一

症状第一次出现是在练习室。

训练结束的间隙，成员们三三两两聚集着打发时间顺便等待下一次合练。

最开始徐彰彬咳嗽的声音也不是很大，就好像只是被什么东西不小心呛到一下。

他靠着镜子坐在角落低头用握成拳头的手挡住嘴，方灿在路过的时候给他扔了瓶矿泉水。

只是他咳嗽的声音没有因为两口水喝下去而减轻一些，反而变得越来越强烈，终于还是引起了周围人的注意。

金昇玟第一个走过去。

“哥，没事吧？”

徐彰彬摇摇头，只是胸腔剧烈的疼让他没法出声，他想让金昇玟替他拿点纸过来，抬起头还没来得及说话却从对方的眼中看见一抹震惊。

“……哥……”

二

黄铉辰一进门就感觉到了练习室里诡异的气氛，缺少了日常的欢声笑语，甚至没有休息时间弥漫的懒散，每个人几乎都眉头紧锁，他们簇拥在一起围着一个人，看不清谁在中间。

他的第一个反应是有人在练习中受伤了，这种情况不是没有出现过，他把手里装满零食的塑料袋随手扔在沙发上往人群走过去。

“怎么了？”

手掌撑着膝盖弯腰背对着他的韩知城回了一下头，站起来把位置让开，露出被挡在后面的人，还有地上被踩得凌乱的色彩。

三

那个人到底是谁成为了所有人最大的疑惑。

没有预兆，悄无声息，没人知道在所有人眼皮子底下闯进那人心里的那个人究竟是谁。

徐彰彬比所有人看起来都要坦然，却对这个无人知晓的存在保持了绝对的缄默。

如果心情好了，在人问起来的时候便会摇摇头来否认那些可笑的题目，大多数时候他只是笑着，像听别人的故事那样微笑着看着手机，只偶尔用一些简单的叹词作为回应。

四

值得庆幸的是现在这个社会花吐症已经不再是罕见病，现代医学的发展至少给这最初无药可医只能等着植物茎蔓吞噬人的内脏直到器官衰竭死亡的绝症找到了治疗方法。

一个小小的微创手术，从大脑里简单地摧毁一小块控制感情的神经，忘记爱的人也就不会被他所控制，那些倚靠无望的情感来摄取养分的死亡之花便会惊慌失措凋谢在身体中。

非常简单，彻底有效，永远根治。

可即便这样那手术室里却总会充满让人心碎的哀求和哭声。

五

奇怪的是，人们几乎不约而同忽略了两情相悦才是治疗它最简单的方法。

六

黄铉辰躺在床上，在凌晨四点的黑暗中不停用手指翻看网页，他几乎背下了网络条目下对这个病症的各种介绍，又在脑子里细细整理了一遍徐彰彬身边出现过的他有印象的人，从练习生跟他一起回家时候被领着见过的发小，或者经常在聊天软件上联络的朋友，一瞬间开始似乎所有人都变得可疑，他也对所有人都莫名地充满了敌意。

到底是谁，他知不知道，如果他不知道，那徐彰彬为什么不告诉他，如果他知道，那他怎么能就放着他变成这样。

他顶着黑眼圈爬起来的时候徐彰彬已经在客厅吃早饭了，垫在桌上放蛋壳的餐巾纸上还掺着几片四分五裂的花瓣，徐彰彬好像根本不把它当回事，明明代表美丽的植物这时却如此遭人唾弃，就像那些没人认领的情感一样被随手丢在一旁。

七

花吐症准确说来属于慢性病，毕竟植物生长也是需要时间的，大多数发病开始到真正严重致死的程度在一年左右，有些人选择早早手术，有些人会在这期间努力说服自己放弃那段致病的感情，这种情况成功的话病情也会自行痊愈，而真正走到最后因此死亡的人已经寥寥无几。

但仍然有几个彻底变成植物的病人标本保留在自然博物馆。

黄铉辰记得小学春游时候去看过，就像一个植物做成的人形艺术品，粗细不同的植物根茎代替了血管，骨骼，器官内脏，最终在病人死亡之后吸收掉剩下的血肉，听说还会在短时间内盛开出最繁茂的花。

他记得自己曾有那么一两秒钟觉得那标本是漂亮的，可现在每想起一瞬间他都全身发冷。

他眼前的人身体里是不是也有这样的植物，每天贪婪地吸收着他的生命，悄无声息地等待盛放的那天。

八

“哥，你不怕吗？”

黄铉辰刚从一段舞蹈练习中走下来，身上释放着滚烫的热气，汗水淋漓地就倚在了徐彰彬身上，先看着他玩了一会手机，才慢慢开口。

“……怕也没用啊。”

“那快去做手术吧。”

“你不觉得做手术更可怕吗，开颅诶。”

徐彰彬指了指脑袋上的一个位置。

“他们说要在这里打个洞，要是以后那里留疤不长头发了怎么办。”

黄铉辰轻轻嗤笑了一声，又安静下来。

“……那你告诉我是谁，我帮你杀了他。”

划着手机的手指停下了，徐彰彬转过身看他，这让黄铉辰不能再维持靠在他身上的姿势，只好撑着坐起来。

“怎么？”

徐彰彬伸手揉乱小孩湿漉漉的头发，叹了口气。

“……别说这么可怕的话。”

九

最开始发现身体内部病变的是梁精寅，忙内像平常一样抓着他哥哥的胳膊，然后摸到一个和往日手感完全不同的锋利的触感。

他没出声，低下头仔细看了看，在自己手指下方找到一条和血管流向十分类似的凸起，就像被皮肉包裹的植物枝蔓。

“……哥……这个……”

徐彰彬和坐在他另一侧的黄铉辰都一起回过头，顺着他目光的方向找到了那一处不自然的地方。

患者抬手摸了摸，然后像发现了新大陆似的眨眨眼睛。

“啊，好神奇。”

黄铉辰和梁精寅的脸色都变得不太好看，徐彰彬只好又笑了笑安抚他们。

“哎呀，没事的，做完手术很快就会好的。”

十

黄铉辰不知道第几次在阳台的窗户地下看见徐彰彬了，他就那么躺在地板上，都没铺个垫子，夏日午后的阳光明明让所有人都避之不及，偏偏就成了他的最爱。

“他也开始找阳光了。”

李旻浩站在他旁边说了一句，黄铉辰转过头看他的时候，李旻浩才把视线从躺着的人身上转回来。

“你没听说吗？好像中后期就会有这种症状，如果是阳生植物的话就会喜欢晒太阳，阴生植物就会躲开阳光。”

“……说什么啊，这是彰彬哥，不是什么植物。”

“……”

李旻浩被他噎了一下，扭头看了看男孩愠怒的眼神，最终点点头放缓了语气。

“你说得对，抱歉。”

十一

徐彰彬的身体在几个月之后开始排斥人类的食物，Felix给他做的意大利面也只能吃下去原来的一半，反而更依赖比平时更多的水和阳光。

虽然某些方面来说倒是便利不少，但同时身体内的植物肆意生长的速度也超过了他的想象。

有时候夜深人静的时候翻个身他好像就能听见体内那些树枝摩擦挤压的声音。

Felix说他闻起来像一片丛林，徐彰彬知道那是植物在他身体里腐烂死亡的味道。

十二

意外是在一个演出后台发生的，虽然只有三首歌，可对于徐彰彬来说却像把所有力量都抽干净了，从舞台下来以后有那么几秒他感觉已经不是自己在操纵自己的身体，那些植物轻而易举地取代了他大脑的控制权，他只能眼睁睁看着自己从楼梯口往下栽下去。

还有那个人惊慌的眼睛。

十三

方灿走进屋把门锁上的时候徐彰彬就知道无法逃避了。

虽然他不知道对方会说什么，但不管是什么，他都跑不了。

队长拿了一瓶他喜欢的饮料，尽管最近他已经很少喝这些，接过来还是习惯性地打开尝了一口。

印象里喜欢的口味也变得像化工原料一样有种奇怪的涩，看来他身体里的植物不太喜欢这味道。

方灿拉过来一把椅子坐在他床边，做好促膝长谈的准备。

“身体怎么样？”

“……就那样吧。”

“铉辰差点吓死。”

“……”徐彰彬想起意识消失前眼前的那双眼睛，喉头一紧，低头抱歉地笑笑，“是吗。”

方灿手指交叉在一起架在大腿上，盯着远处的一点，思索了十几秒才斟酌着语句继续开口。

“其实有些事，哥也不是非要逼着你说得一清二楚，但是你身体不能再这么拖下去了。”

“……”

“你告诉我，到底是不是铉辰。”

“……”

其实方灿不需要他出声来回答，他弟弟一瞬间就开始发红的眼眶给了他完全肯定的答案。

“抱歉……”

“hey，你没有任何需要道歉的地方ok？”

他放柔了声音，伸手附上徐彰彬的肩膀。

“我问你这个也没别的意思，就是想跟你确定一下，毕竟……你做完手术还得有人跟他解释一下为什么会变成这样。”

“……那麻烦你了……”

“但是……你就没想过，问一下他吗？”

“……不用了……”徐彰彬轻轻摇头，“铉辰他只要为每天吃什么和电视剧情节苦恼就够了。”

“……”

方灿不明白为什么徐彰彬这种时候说起铉辰还是会笑。

如果他真的哭出来可能还好一点。

十四

黄铉辰久违的在自己床上看到了这个人。

他抱着自己的空调被挤在靠墙的角落，闭着眼睛好像睡着了。

“……哥，这是我的床。”

“……”

“那我去你床上睡了。”

“……”

“你以为你是病人我就会让着你吗？”

“……”

脚步声趿拉着拖鞋走远了，过了几秒又趿拉着回来，在床边停了一会，接着就是一阵床板的轻轻颤动和靠上来的温度。

“嘁，我可能就还真让着你。”

旁边传来忍着笑声的震动让黄铉辰脸红了一下，他泄愤似的张开胳膊把他哥哥像个抱枕一样捞进了怀里。

“灿哥说你手术安排的明天？”

“嗯。”

“紧张吗。”

“……”

“别紧张，明天过去什么都好了。”

“……”

黄铉辰的语气轻快，这几乎是他这段时间最开心的一天。

“反正看不到彰彬哥好的那种人忘了就忘了。”

“……别这么说他。”

“……”

这是黄铉辰第一次听见徐彰彬提起那个人。

如果不是他自己实打实看着徐彰彬病情逐渐恶化，他几乎怀疑是不是真的有这么一个人存在。

可是他哥甚至快要因为他死了，却不允许别人说他一句不好。

黄铉辰的心脏突然像被藤蔓拧住那样一阵抽痛，可他不理解那种疼痛源自哪里。

“……哥真的很抱歉。”

徐彰彬的声音闷闷地传出来。

“为什么要道歉啊。”

“……为所有。”

黄铉辰感觉绕在自己腰上的手又勒紧了一些，他哥哥把头埋在他胸口不肯抬起来。

年轻人悄悄低下头，嘴唇小心翼翼到近乎怜爱地轻轻蹭过他哥哥柔软的发顶。

好像有许多事情他都还弄不明白，可又不知道从哪里开始。

不过他相信明天过后一切都会好起来。


End file.
